Chasing Shadows
by biawutnow
Summary: Irene Adler, the elusive woman who was thought to have perished, continues to haunt Holmes months after her death. With the arrival of a strange letter, Holmes investigates whether she is truly gone. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, it's been a while since I've published anything on here, and I'm glad to be back. This story is set in the Sherlock Holmes universe established in the movies, but I copied the narrative style used in the stories by Conan Doyle. I may change perspectives in later chapters if it makes more sense to do it that way. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review if you can =]

* * *

><p><em> Watson-<em>

I feel that, as intrusive as this entry may be on my colleague, Sherlock Holmes, it is crucial for me to pen these recent events in order for outsiders to make sense of his actions as of late. With the disappearance of Miss Irene Adler, my partner seems to have been seized with a reserved sense of grief. _The Woman, _after a partnership with professor Moriarty, was abruptly and unknowingly terminated. As a medical professional, the poison Moriarty implied to have imbued her with must have surely lead to her death. However, the woman was a remarkable individual, and has thus done remarkable things. The question of whether or not she survived the attack upon her health is something that has haunted my colleague. It has led to an investigation of the most profound kind.

* * *

><p>It began with a letter. A letter with only one line of writing, and a single photograph attached. The letter simply read "Warm with thoughts of you" and a signature that appeared illegible. The picture attached to the note was of Holmes and Miss Adler standing in a hotel lobby with mild looks of amusement upon their faces. The arrival of these items seemed to alight my partner, even though he quickly made to stifle his excitement.<p>

"Never mind this, Watson. Who delivered the letter?"

"Why, the postman, of course" I responded. Had anything been out of the ordinary with the method of delivery, I would have already informed him.

"I see. Well, this is most curious. A letter from a deceased person...or someone who knew her well." He remarked with a subtle grimace.

"It seems you're not the only person capable of notifying others of your survival_ by post_." I said somewhat sarcastically. His method of reappearance was still an annoyance to me. I understood why he had waited to come forward, but that didn't mean I held no resentment towards him for it.

"Jumping to the conclusion that she survived is unwise. Still, it is a strange matter that she should feel the need to contact me. Or, that someone would contact me in her stead."

I made no comment. It was obvious to me and those who knew Holmes well that The Woman and Holmes had soft spots for each other, but I never acknowledged it openly.

Luckily, Mrs. Hudson came through the door at that moment with a tray of tea and crumpets.

"Hello, doctor. Care for a spot of tea?"

"Yes he would, _nanny" _Holmes interjected for me, before I had time to respond. He turned to me, and said very gravely, "Watson, I need you to come with me on a small errand."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Mary is expecting me for dinner tonight, Holmes. I wish you would consider my prior obligations before deciding my schedule for me."

"It won't take long, and I'll compensate you for your time. I need your assistance with this, Watson. It could be dangerous."

"When is anything you do not dangerous?" I asked, shaking my head.

He leveled a blank look at me, offering no response.

"Alright, I'll go with you if we can finish this quickly, I suppose. What do you need my help with, anyway?"

"I've recently located the spot where Irene holed herself up before meeting her untimely fate. I want to scope the place out, see if anyone's been there lately." Holmes said, standing up from his armchair and searching for his overcoat. He had a slightly feverish look about him, an excitement I only saw on rare occasions.

"I see. And why do you think this will be dangerous...?"

"Irene made herself a lot of enemies by aligning herself with Moriarty. Those who don't think she's gone may still attempt to raid her apartment in the hopes of finding her."

"Oh, right. Well, let me grab a pistol, then." I said, heading towards my old quarters to retrieve the weapon. I hurried to gather all of my supplies together, then went back to the cramped living room where Holmes was waiting for me.

"Thank you, Watson. Your companionship is never unappreciated."

"Right. Let's get on with it, then."

Holmes gave me a small smile, before turning on his heel towards the door.

"Have something ready for us when we get back, " He called over his shoulder as we exited the flat.

* * *

><p>This is just a small introductory chapter, the next one will be much lengthier (and hopefully more exciting). Let me know if you have any suggestions for me, and I'll try to update as soon as I can =]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, chapter 2 =] Sorry for the delayed update, I've had a lot of stressful things going on the past week.

* * *

><p>The journey from Baker Street to Irene's former flat was surprisingly short. As we made the journey, Holmes sat rather quietly, lost in his own thoughts. I made no attempt to impose upon his peace, and took to studying the passing view outside the window instead. The neighborhood we stopped in was rather regal, it's residents regarding us with curious looks as Holmes and I exited our coach. Holmes strode swiftly along the pavement, and made a motion that urged me to do the same.<p>

We came to a halt before a polished looking building, and Holmes spoke briefly with the doorman before we were allowed to pass. After climbing several sets of staircases and making our way down a wide hallway, Holmes knocked on a large door at the end of the third floor. No one answered his knock, and Holmes held out his hand towards me.

"The locking kit, if you please, Watson."

I reached within the folds of my overcoat and procured a small leather pouch. He set to work immediately upon the lock, hi hands working hastily and efficiently. Within seconds, the lock sprung free, and Holmes pushed the door open. We stepped inside the flat, with a well furnished and neat room greeting us upon entry. The faintest traces of Irene's perfume lingered, even though the room had been vacant for well over a month. The scent was of a very particular nature. It was the very smell of seduction itself, a scent that was too expensive for the common woman, but too sensual to be adorned in the company of polite society.

Holmes took a moment to absorb his surrounding before proceeding further into the room.

"Watson, stay by the door and listen for anyone in the hallway" he commanded me.

I did as he requested, focusing my attention on the noises outside. Holmes scrutinized the living area before turning to me and giving me a nod, indicating that he wished for me to follow him.

We made our way into Irene's bedroom, and I wasn't remotely surprised by the various trinkets spread throughout the room. Several expensive jewels hung from the armoire, while the items of more sentimental value were tucked safely away. Holmes stopped to observe a small silver pocket watch, the faintest smile of understanding on his lips as he put the watch into his pocket.

"Holmes, look at this." I called, after noticing a piece of paper resting among one of the fluffy purple pillows on Irene's bed. Holmes turned on his heel and plucked the paper from it's resting place.

"Interesting..." He muttered, his eyes rapidly skimming the letter.

"What is it?"

"An invitation. We'll have to discuss this at a later time, however. I have a feeling someone is headed this way."

I gave him a puzzled look, but followed him in his hasty retreat from the bedroom. He sped through the living room and out the door, and I quickly locked the door before closing it behind me.

Just as Holmes predicted, we came across two men at the head of the stairs. Holmes kept his head down as we passed them, and I caught a brief exchange between the men in French.

We maintained a fast pace until we were back on the street and had put some distance between ourselves and the room. I hailed a coach for us and requested that we be taken back to Baker Street.

"So, what is the invitation for?" I inquired once we were safely inside the coach.

"A meeting in precisely two days at the Grand Hotel Priori."

"Are you planning on going?"

"Perhaps." He replied shortly. "This could very well be some sort of set up. I intend to take the necessary precautions."

I folded my arms, resting back further against my seat. It was obvious to me that there was a great risk involved in this meeting. However, when it came to situations such as these, arguing with my colleague proved fruitless. If things were up to me, I would accompany Holmes on this venture. I could tell by the reserved manner in which he discussed the invitation that he wished to go alone, with or without my approval. Whether he would face Irene or the trap of an adversary was a risk he appeared ready to take.

"As long as you understand the potential dangers of the situation, I suppose there's not much I can say. Good luck, old boy."

"Good luck to you as well, Watson. I overheard Mary asking Mrs. Hudson for an old Italian recipe. It takes a braver man than me to stomach your wife's cooking, Watson, and I wish you the best." Holmes clapped me on the shoulder, giving me a pseudo sympathetic look. I roughly shoved his hand away, scorn etched on my face as the coach came to a halt.

"Right. Look after yourself, then."

I shoved the door open and stepped onto the street, ignoring Holmes as he made half hearted attempts to apologize. He could be very frustrating to deal with at times, and I decided I would leave him to his own devices.

"Til next time, Holmes."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me some constructivedestructive feedback if you have the time =] I'll try to update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the (really) late update. To say my life's been kind of hectic lately is a bit of an understatement. Nevertheless, I promise that I'll try to update this story a little more regularly. I hope you enjoy, and please review if you can!

**Oh, and as a side note**: I decided to write this chapter from a third person perspective, since there's no way Watson could know what transpires in the following chapter.

* * *

><p>When Holmes arrived to meet Irene at the agreed upon location, the room he found himself in was plush, comfortable, and rather ornate for a hotel. Irene's personal touch had been added, with her signature perfume in the air and several photographs that she always carried with her set upon the table.<p>

Holmes looked down at his watch, certain that he had the correct time but checking it anyway. So many things could happen in an instant, and he liked to have an exact sense of time and place whenever events he viewed as crucial transpired. As it was, Irene seemed to be a few minutes late. Holmes strode abruptly to one of the large couches and took a seat, procuring his pipe once he was settled.

"Impatient as always, I see."

Holmes maintained a calm expression as he turned to watch Irene entering the room, her face positively glowing. Despite the typically reserved way she presented herself around him, her face clearly showed that she was happy to see him.

"Irene." A faint sense of wonder affected his speech. There she was, alive and breathing, in spite of the months that he had presumed her to be gone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sherlock."

He took another puff on his pipe, offering no response. He was glad to see her as well, but there was something in her manner that prevented him from expressing himself the way he felt compelled to. A woman as slippery and elusive as she was prevented him from ever dropping his guard entirely. For all he knew, she was still operating under someone else's order, or being fueled by an ulterior motive.

"I'm afraid I'll have to keep you waiting a little longer. The air in London is filthy today, I think that a bath is in order."

"Suit yourself." Sherlock replied, doing his best to ignore the mischievous smile she flashed at him as she strode to a door on the opposite side of the room.

"There's a bottle of wine in the kitchen if you'd like a drink" She called to him from the bathroom, the door to which she had left wide open.

Holmes frowned while he considered the offer, then decided that he would assume whatever risks the alcohol presented and indulge himself in a glass anyway. He heard the faucets in the bathroom running as he uncorked the wine. After filling his cup, he returned to the couch and began to drink it slowly.

The bath water ran for a while, and Holmes occupied his mind by focusing on the little details around him. He observed the faintest noises in the hallway, of bustling concierges and gossiping women. His eye caught briefly on the trail of light entering the room from one of the draped windows, but his attention was brought abruptly back to the bathroom as Irene shut the faucet off.

He heard her light sigh as she relaxed in the tub, and he promptly drained the remaining alcohol from his glass.

The air was still for a bit, with only Irene's occasional splash breaking the silence. Finally, she spoke up.

"Sherlock, will you come in here for a minute?"

He froze briefly before standing up and starting towards her. He avoided looking at her when he entered the bathroom, and instead focused on the towel rack opposite her.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, refusing to look at her.

"There's something I need you to look at. Here, on my neck"

She beckoned him forward towards her, and he kneeled beside the tub as she pulled her hair back to reveal a strange, purple mark at the base of her neck.

"They cut me with a poisoned blade" She explained briefly. "I don't know how serious it is, or if you know anything about it."

Holmes observed the wound with a frown on his face, his fingers lightly brushing her skin as he helped to hold her hair back.

"I don't think it's anything too serious, the wound doesn't appear to be deep. Still, I think you should see Watson. He'd know more about this type of injury than I would" The last bit was admitted with some embarrassment. He normally wouldn't openly admit that there was a subject his colleague was more versed in than himself, but as far as medicine was concerned, Watson was the superior.

"Alright. Thank you, Sherlock"

He gave a brief nod in response, but as he let her hair fall free and made to pull back, she grabbed his arm.

"Wait. There's something else."

She drew herself up over the edge of the tub, and he found himself drawn towards her despite himself. Her lips touched his, and he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into the kiss. Her bare chest pressed against his, and he felt warmth spread throughout his body. Her breath was sweet, while his had a faint touch of the wine. They stayed interlocked with each other for several moments before he finally pulled himself away. She sank back into the bath water, a small smile gracing her face.

Holmes struggled to compose himself, his cheeks red with the sudden adrenaline rush.

"You should...get dressed. I'll be waiting in the other room."

With that, he returned to the living room, giving a light huff and attempting to remain calm. The Woman was at it again.

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated! Not sure what direction to take the next chapter in, so give me your input and let me know what you think =D<p> 


End file.
